


Empty Hole

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [138]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s06e13 Unforgiven, M/M, Mentions of Sam in the Cage, Scared Dean, Sick Sam?, mentions of soulless sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's reaction to Sam collapsing after he got his soul back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Season 6 episode 13 Unforgiven

Dean had seen Sam fall to the floor a number of times. Sometimes it was because of blood loss, or he got knocked out. But this was different.

This time, Sam's eyelids didn't flutter like they usually did when he was going to pass out. Sam didn't sway and he didn't croak out Dean's name like he normally did. He just collapsed. His eyes just  closed and he just fell. No warning. He was standing, and then he wasn't.

And it was terrifying.

Seeing Sam in the ground like that, he knew it wasn't a matter of  _when_ he would wake up, it was  _if_ he would wake up.

At first, Dean couldn't move. He could only stand over his brother and think back to the year his brother was gone. The terrible sense of just not knowing what was happening to Sam while he was gone, and then him coming back worse than when he was on demon blood, and still not knowing. Now, his baby was lying on the floor, the only movement being his shallow breathing, and all he could think was;  _it's happening all over again. He's hurting and I don't know why._

That empty feeling only left when he saw Sam's beautiful eyes staring up at him in confusion.


End file.
